Mario TV Show
by Dash Parr
Summary: The TV show where you can watch anything related to Mario. Please provide descriptions of shows. This is a required service of you. and you can take any channel labeled Open and I'll update it with your name.
1. DASHPARR

The Mario TV Show!

By: Dash Parr

Description: This show is like the "Choose-your-own-adventure" games/books, except you can do a TV show from any genre about Mario! Make your own Mario movie, anime, cooking show, news channel (True stories from the real world or fiction world may be submitted and if I use your story on the air, you will get a reply), cooking show, or anything you want about Mario. Why you could even do an educational show for all ages if you're up to it! My Mario stories are on CH. 1.

General Surgeon's Warning: Smoking is bad for the ratings of our TV Show.

Author's Note: Before we start the show, a Channel Scan will be performed.

Ch. 1

Ch. 2

Ch. 3

Ch. 4

Ch. 5

Ch. 6

Ch. 7

Ch. 8

Ch. 9

Ch. 10

Ch. 11

Ch. 12

Ch. 13

Ch. 14

Ch. 15

Ch. 16

Ch. 17

Ch. 18

Ch. 19

Ch. 20

Ch. 21

Ch. 22

Ch. 23

Ch. 24

Ch. 25

Ch. 26

Ch. 27

Ch. 28

Ch. 29

Ch. 30

Ch. 31

Ch. 32

Ch. 33

Ch. 34

Ch. 35

Ch. 36

Ch. 37

Ch. 38

Ch. 39

Ch. 40

Ch. 41

Ch. 42

Ch. 43

Ch. 44

Ch. 45

Ch. 46

Ch. 47

Ch. 48

Ch. 49

Ch. 50

Ch. 51

Ch. 52

Ch. 53

Ch. 54

Ch. 55

Ch. 56

Ch. 57

Ch. 58

Ch. 59

Ch. 60

Ch. 61

Ch. 62

Ch. 63

Ch. 64

Ch. 65

Ch. 66

Ch. 67

Ch. 68

Ch. 69

Ch. 70

Ch. 71

Ch. 72

Ch. 73

Ch. 74

Ch. 75

Ch. 76

Ch. 77

Ch. 78

Ch. 79

Ch. 80

Ch. 81

Ch. 82

Ch. 83

Ch. 84

Ch. 85

Ch. 86

Ch. 87

Ch. 88

Ch. 89

Ch. 90

Ch. 91

Ch. 92

Ch. 93

Ch. 94

Ch. 95

Ch. 96

Ch. 97

Ch. 98

Ch. 99

Ch. 100

Ch. 101

Ch. 102

Ch. 103

Ch. 104

Ch. 105

Ch. 106

Ch. 107

Ch. 108

Ch. 109

Ch. 110

Ch. 111

Ch. 112

Ch. 113

Ch. 114

Ch. 115

Ch. 116

Ch. 117

Ch. 118

Ch. 119

Ch. 120

Ch. 121

Ch. 122

Ch. 123

Ch. 124

Ch. 125

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scan complete.

Loading Channel Captions...Done!

Setting Captions...Done!

Ch. 1 - DASHPARR

Ch. 2 - open

Ch. 3 - open

Ch. 4 - open

Ch. 5 - open

Ch. 6 - open

Ch. 7 - open

Ch. 8 - open

Ch. 9 - open

Ch. 10 - open

Ch. 11 - open

Ch. 12 - open

Ch. 13 - open

Ch. 14 - open

Ch. 15 - open

Ch. 16 - open

Ch. 17 - open

Ch. 18 - open

Ch. 19 - open

Ch. 20 - open

Ch. 21 - open

Ch. 22 - open

Ch. 23 - open

Ch. 24 - open

Ch. 25 - open

Ch. 26 - open

Ch. 27 - open

Ch. 28 - open

Ch. 29 - open

Ch. 30 - open

Ch. 31 - open

Ch. 32 - open

Ch. 33 - open

Ch. 34 - open

Ch. 35 - open

Ch. 36 - open

Ch. 37 - open

Ch. 38 - open

Ch. 39 - open

Ch. 40 - open

Ch. 41 - open

Ch. 42 - open

Ch. 43 - open

Ch. 44 - open

Ch. 45 - open

Ch. 46 - open

Ch. 47 - open

Ch. 48 - open

Ch. 49 - open

Ch. 50 - open

Ch. 51 - open

Ch. 52 - open

Ch. 53 - open

Ch. 54 - open

Ch. 55 - open

Ch. 56 - open

Ch. 57 - open

Ch. 58 - open

Ch. 59 - open

Ch. 60 - open

Ch. 61 - open

Ch. 62 - open

Ch. 63 - open

Ch. 64 - open

Ch. 65 - open

Ch. 66 - open

Ch. 67 - open

Ch. 68 - open

Ch. 69 - open

Ch. 70 - open

Ch. 71 - open

Ch. 72 - open

Ch. 73 - open

Ch. 74 - open

Ch. 75 - open

Ch. 76 - SAP

Ch. 77 - open

Ch. 78 - open

Ch. 79 - open

Ch. 80 - open

Ch. 81 - open

Ch. 82 - open

Ch. 83 - open

Ch. 84 - open

Ch. 85 - open

Ch. 86 - open

Ch. 87 - open

Ch. 88 - open

Ch. 89 - open

Ch. 90 - open

Ch. 91 - open

Ch. 92 - open

Ch. 93 - open

Ch. 94 - open

Ch. 95 - open

Ch. 96 - open

Ch. 97 - open

Ch. 98 - open

Ch. 99 - open

Ch. 100 - Test

Ch. 101 - Test

Ch. 102 - Test

Ch. 103 - Test

Ch. 104 - Test

Ch. 105 - Test

Ch. 106 - Test

Ch. 107 - Test

Ch. 108 - Test

Ch. 109 - Test

Ch. 110 - Test

Ch. 111 - Test

Ch. 112 - Test

Ch. 113 - Test

Ch. 114 - Test

Ch. 115 - Test

Ch. 116 - Test

Ch. 117 - Test

Ch. 118 - Test

Ch. 119 - Test

Ch. 120 - Test

Ch. 121 - Test

Ch. 122 - Test

Ch. 123 - Test

Ch. 124 - Test

Ch. 125 - Test

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Channels Captioned:

Ch. 1: DASHPARR

Ch. 76: SAP

Channels Still Open:

Ch. 2 - open

Ch. 3 - open

Ch. 4 - open

Ch. 5 - open

Ch. 6 - open

Ch. 7 - open

Ch. 8 - open

Ch. 9 - open

Ch. 10 - open

Ch. 11 - open

Ch. 12 - open

Ch. 13 - open

Ch. 14 - open

Ch. 15 - open

Ch. 16 - open

Ch. 17 - open

Ch. 18 - open

Ch. 19 - open

Ch. 20 - open

Ch. 21 - open

Ch. 22 - open

Ch. 23 - open

Ch. 24 - open

Ch. 25 - open

Ch. 26 - open

Ch. 27 - open

Ch. 28 - open

Ch. 29 - open

Ch. 30 - open

Ch. 31 - open

Ch. 32 - open

Ch. 33 - open

Ch. 34 - open

Ch. 35 - open

Ch. 36 - open

Ch. 37 - open

Ch. 38 - open

Ch. 39 - open

Ch. 40 - open

Ch. 41 - open

Ch. 42 - open

Ch. 43 - open

Ch. 44 - open

Ch. 45 - open

Ch. 46 - open

Ch. 47 - open

Ch. 48 - open

Ch. 49 - open

Ch. 50 - open

Ch. 51 - open

Ch. 52 - open

Ch. 53 - open

Ch. 54 - open

Ch. 55 - open

Ch. 56 - open

Ch. 57 - open

Ch. 58 - open

Ch. 59 - open

Ch. 60 - open

Ch. 61 - open

Ch. 62 - open

Ch. 63 - open

Ch. 64 - open

Ch. 65 - open

Ch. 66 - open

Ch. 67 - open

Ch. 68 - open

Ch. 69 - open

Ch. 70 - open

Ch. 71 - open

Ch. 72 - open

Ch. 73 - open

Ch. 74 - open

Ch. 75 - open

Ch. 77 - open

Ch. 78 - open

Ch. 79 - open

Ch. 80 - open

Ch. 81 - open

Ch. 82 - open

Ch. 83 - open

Ch. 84 - open

Ch. 85 - open

Ch. 86 - open

Ch. 87 - open

Ch. 88 - open

Ch. 89 - open

Ch. 90 - open

Ch. 91 - open

Ch. 92 - open

Ch. 93 - open

Ch. 94 - open

Ch. 95 - open

Ch. 96 - open

Ch. 97 - open

Ch. 98 - open

Ch. 99 - open

Testing Channels:

Ch. 100 - Test

Ch. 101 - Test

Ch. 102 - Test

Ch. 103 - Test

Ch. 104 - Test

Ch. 105 - Test

Ch. 106 - Test

Ch. 107 - Test

Ch. 108 - Test

Ch. 109 - Test

Ch. 110 - Test

Ch. 111 - Test

Ch. 112 - Test

Ch. 113 - Test

Ch. 114 - Test

Ch. 115 - Test

Ch. 116 - Test

Ch. 117 - Test

Ch. 118 - Test

Ch. 119 - Test

Ch. 120 - Test

Ch. 121 - Test

Ch. 122 - Test

Ch. 123 - Test

Ch. 124 - Test

Ch. 125 - Test

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Channel Scan and Caption. Get ready for your first broadcast.

Ch. 1: DASHPARR

Mario L.A.

Time: 30 min.

Description: And the world's news is brought to you from the Mushroom Kingdom Point of View.

(opening music)

Mario: Welcome to Mario L.A., and I'm your host, Mario. Today's program will cover the Hurricane Victims Living in Barns, Former President Gerald being hospitalized for tests, and more coming up on Mario L.A.

(rousing music)

Announcer: Mario L.A. The world's news is brought to you from the Mushroom Kingdom Point of View. With Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Peach for the weather. Now, here's Mario L.A. with Mario Mario, and Luigi Mario. The news starts now.

(music ends)

Mario: Hello! I'm Mario.

Luigi: And I'm Luigi.

Mario and Luigi: And we're Mario L.A.! The world's news as it happens.

Mario: Our first story is about how Hurricane Katrina victims keep safe in the barns. Here's Donkey Kong with Camera Footage of the Damage that Hurricane Katrina did.

DK: More than three months after...what is happening?

Mario: There must be an earthquake! Duck and...

(camera crashes)

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please Wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please Wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please Wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please Wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please Wait.

Mario: Whew! That was a close one.

(static)

Video Trouble. Adjusting...

Mario: We are having serious problems.

(fast-forwarding)

Mario (speaking very fast): We need to get this mess straightened out.

(Slow)

Mario: THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIRRRRRRDDD!

(Bull runs at the camera)

(Camera changes picture)

Camera: And now...

(static)

Camera Voice: MOM!

(static)

Camera: Take 1.

(static)

This show was cut off the air about 5 mins with technical difficulties, 2 seconds with video trouble, interuptted 30 sec. with fast forwarding, 15 min. with slow, 4 min. camera changes until it was cut off. This show will be cancelled.

Here's the finished (clipped) show.

Mario L.A.

Time: 5 min. (partial)

Description: And the world's news brought to you from the Mushroom Kingdom Point of View.

(tape starts)

(opening music)

Mario: Welcome to Mario L.A., and I'm your host, Mario. Today's program will cover the Hurricane Victims Living in Barns, Former President Gerald being hospitalized for tests, and more coming up on Mario L.A.

(rousing music)

Announcer: Mario L.A. The world's news is brought to you from the Mushroom Kingdom Point of View. With Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Peach for the weather. Now, here's Mario L.A. with Mario Mario, and Luigi Mario. The news starts now.

(music ends)

Mario: Hello! I'm Mario.

Luigi: And I'm Luigi.

Mario and Luigi: And we're Mario L.A.! The world's news as it happens.

Mario: Our first story is about how Hurricane Katrina victims keep safe in the barns. Here's Donkey Kong with Camera Footage of the Damage that Hurricane Katrina did.

DK: More than three months after... (tape ends)

(channel change to Ch. 76 SAP)

(network music)

Title: La vie de la France

Time: 10 min.

Description: Un jour dans la vie du Français. (Documentaire)

Narrateur : Bonjour et bienvenue à la vie française.

(Thème d'ouverture)

La vie française

(extrémités de musique)

Centre serveur : Bienvenue à la vie française. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler d'une des bornes limites que vous pouvez seulement trouver à Paris, France.

(Musique française)

Centre serveur : Mario, pourquoi ne faites-vous pas celui-ci ?

Mario : Merci, M. Grand. C'est le Tour Eiffel. Les résidants et les visiteurs français montent l'ascenseur magnifique pour voir les vues que la France doit offrir. Mon centre serveur aimable, de nouveau à toi.

Centre serveur : Merci, Mario, maintenant un des plus grandes choses qu'ils doivent offrir est les classes françaises. Achetez vos manuels et arrivez à votre lycée local et voyez s'ils l'offrent. Employez podcasting, ou n'importe quelle autre méthode pour apprendre la langue. Je suis Monsieur Grand disant la bonne nuit.

Pour plus d'information, ou si vous voudriez apprendre la langue, allez à serveur : Monsieur Grand

(c) 2005

Making of SAP

At SAP, we take shows from one language like in this clip of Beverly Hills:

Original

Ms. Drysdale looks bad and she acts worse.

Then, we translate it into different languages.

French

Mme. Drysdale regarde le mauvais et elle agit plus mauvaise.

Spanish

Ms. Drysdale mira malo y ella actúa peor.

This is what we do at SAP. We translate shows from one language to another.

Title: Espías Estupendos De Mario

Time: Unknown Time

Description: Los hermanos estupendos de Mario hacen espías secretos para el gobierno de la SEMILLA. (Anime) (traducción inglesa disponible en el Ch. 1.) (comentario de DVD en español e inglés)

(subtítulos en inglés, francés y el español disponible)

Episodio 1: Mario y Luigi entrenan para luchar a varios

criminales.

Anunciador¡El venir para arriba en los espías estupendos de

Mario!

(tiros)

Voz¡Buen Trabajo! Mudanza encendido al nivel 3.

Mario y Luigi están entrenando para la SEMILLA. ¿Su

entrenamiento duro pagará apagado¡Descubra en los espías

estupendos de Mario!

(música suspenseful)

¿Quién puede guardar un secreto así que bueno él no puede

repetirlo?

Espías Estupendos De Mario

¡Los bandidos intentan atacarlos pero guardan en whacking

los!

Espías Estupendos De Mario

¡Nosotros el más grande porque son el más inestable!

Espías Estupendos De Mario

Episodio 1: Entrenamiento De Combate

(buhos hooting)

(mazo que golpea)

Toadsworth¡Le recolecté aquí hoy por una razón

importante¡Para coger a criminales¡Eso correcto! Usted podrá

coger a criminales después de un cierto entrenamiento riguroso. ¡A la

bóveda del entrenamiento!

(accionando para arriba)

Toadsworth: Quisiera comenzarle en el nivel uno.

Voz¡Recepción a la bóveda del entrenamiento! Usted comenzará en

el nivel uno de esta galería que tira.

Voz¡Tres, Dos, Uno, Van!

(tiros)

Voz¡Gran trabajo¡Usted golpeó a todos los bandidos!

Mario¡Trabajo en equipo!

Voz: Mudanza al nivel dos.

Voz¡Tres, Dos, Uno, Van!

(tiros)

Voz¡Buen Trabajo! Mudanza encendido al nivel tres.

(tiros)

Toadsworth¡Pozo hecho!

Mario y Luigi¡Grazias!

Toadsworth: Pienso que usted es listo para la academia.

Ser continuado...

(Channel Change to Ch. 1 DASHPARR)

Mariostars

Time: Unknown Time

Description: Unknown Description

Mario is talking to his pal Luigi when suddenly...

(A picture of Homestar is shown in the title.)

Homestar: They call it Homestars, right?

Mario: No star, Homestar.

Updating Captions... Done!

1: DASHPARR

17: TV Guide

78: SAP


	2. Mario Comedy Show

Ch. 20: MC Mario

Adding Captions...Done!

Title: Mario Comedy Show

Time: 1:15

Description: The famous comedy show you ever saw!

Episode Title: Drunk Men

Episode Description: Mario and Luigi talk about drunk men and their habits. Part 1 of 2

Mario: Today, we are going to talk about what weird things drunk men do.

Mario Comedy Show

(comedic music)

Announcer: We will now bring you the comedy talents of Mario and Luigi!

Audience: (cheers and applause)

(music ends)

Mario: I may not seem like it, but once I found out Daisy was becoming drunk!

Daisy: (offstage) That's not true!

Mario: I once said to a passerby, "Mr. Drysdale, Mr. Drysdale, Daisy is getting drunk!"

Luigi: I added, "Yes, do you have any old-timey remedies we could use?"

Mario: Mr. Drysdale said, "She is suffering alcoholism and she is as loose as a rope!" I said, "Why?"

Luigi: Mr. Drysdale said, "You've given the woman too much wine! Take her to a physician." So we took her to a physician. When he called her up to get diagnosed, he said, "I have no idea what it is. You should NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER give her any XXX alcohol!"

Audience: (laughter)

Mario: I was cleaning the house one day, and I heard the phone ring. A drunken man's voice said, in slurred speech, "HEY Mister Mario, can you fix my computer? It's got bugs in it." I then said, "Mr. Daisy, We can help you to the best of our abilities. How do you know that there's bugs in your computer?"

Luigi: The drunken man said, "I can see them!"

Mario: I asked the man, "How can you physically see a bug if you're drunk! Usually a drunken man stumbles when he walks, his speech is slurred, he can't hear, etc.!"

Luigi: Then he said, "I've read about these things."

Audience: (laughter)

Mario: We will open all areas of the stage for you to send us your favorite jokes and punch lines!

Luigi: It must be related to the current episode!

"Joke Lines Open during Intermission" is displayed at the bottom of the screen for a few seconds.

Announcer: The topic of your jokes must be about drunken people! Please input your name at the bottom of the joke after you finished writing it.

(Intermission Start)

People write about drunken people in their jokes. Five minutes later, a voice booms out: "We will return to the show. Please make any final revisions before submitting. Thank you."

(Intermission End)

Mario and Luigi: Welcome back to our comedy show! Now let's meet our viewer's joke host, Daisy!

Audience: (applause)

Daisy: Ahem, hello y'all! It's time to read your best submitted jokes! Today's topic: Drunken People!

("Drunken People" is shown on a signboard held up with a stick by a man. He walks away holding the sign.)

Daisy: Here's the first joke sent by "kojinka" who's been a reviewer of people's work for about 20 years and this is his first submission! It says: "A man walks up to a drunken bar full of drunken people, and the bartender says, "How may I help you!" The man says, "Why are all these people drunk?" The bartender just gives him a blank look." Do you know what the punch line is?

A man in the audience raises his hand.

Man in audience: I know!

Daisy: What?

Man in audience: "He mixed alcohol in the drinks?"

Daisy: How did you know!

Audience: (laughter)

Daisy: We also brought in our answering machine with remote control! Why? The callers submitted jokes as well!

Daisy holds up a tape labeled on both sides, "Drunk Men Jokes" then she inserts it in the answering machine which is both battery and AC power operated, turns the machine on, and presses "Play."

Answering Machine: Welcome to the Listener Joke Line. At the Listener Joke Line, all messages are 4 minutes long. With all this out of the way, please leave a message after the tone.

(beep)

Daisy: Let's hear what the first person on the tape submitted.

She presses the right arrow key, which advances the display from "G" to "1." A timer appears above the digital LCD Message Readout. The message readout is 10 spaces long on the answering machine. The Timer is four spaces long, and the length can be changed from 1 minute to 99 minutes. All comedy tapes that are recorded with messages have a length of 4 minutes per message.

Message One:

Mona Lover: OK, I know this is my first time recording a joke, but I'll do my best. (clears throat) What happened to the man who got drunk at the boy's birthday party? (Silence for a few seconds) He fell into the cake! (Laugh Track) Here's another drunk man joke that you'll love. The man stumbles and falls while taking a walk. He gets up, tries to walk, but stumbles again. Why was he stumbling a lot? (silence from audience and the audience on tape) He was drunk. (The audience laughs in real-time with the laugh track.) I hope I didn't exceed 4 minutes. I'll see you later! Bye!

Answering Machine: Wednesday, 5:35 PM.

Message Two:

Kojinka: I know this happened to a friend of mine one time. I was worried serious at the time. Now I look back and laugh about it! The man says, "I've fallen and I can't get up!" I ask why he had fallen. We guessed he had too much bourbon or he slipped on a banana peel, but really he was drunk so we took him to rehab, and after a few months he said, I've quit the alcohol business and am as safe as a glass of whiskey!

Answering Machine: Wednesday, 5:41 PM.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy: Well that's all the time we have for today, remember if you're driving, don't drink, and if you're drinking, don't drive!

(Applause)

Cast:

Mario: Captain Lou Albano

Luigi: Danny Wells

Daisy??????????


End file.
